Genealogical and demographic information on the occurrence of maternal abuse and neglect of offspring in three large populations of rhesus macaques, pigtail macaques, and sooty mangabeys were obtained from the Animal Records of the Yerkes Primate Center. Observations of maternal abusive behavior in group-living rhesus and pigtail macaques provided information on the parenting styles of abusive mothers relative to controls and on the contexts of occurrence of abuse. These studies have provided the first evidence of intergenerational transmission of infant abuse in nonhuman primates, evidence that abuse and neglect have different demographic correlates, and evidence that abusive behavior is associated with controlling parenting styles and stress from the social environment. This research has highlighted some important parallels between primate and human parenting and has been instrumental to develop a nonhuman primate model of child abuse and neglect.